The Furry Adventure
by StarKizzed
Summary: Cate and Jenny are in for an adventure of a life time when they get sucked into a portal that leads into their new game that Cate found. But will the be able to return to their home before school starts? Has both of Cate and Jenny's point of view's!
1. Prologe

These characters are MINE!! Do NOT take them without permission. If I have your name in this story, Then thats cool. If you do not like my story so far, DON'T SAY A WORD!! If you don't like Furcadia,THEN DON'T READ ON!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:Wake up Call!

Jenny's P.O.V.

I was dreaming about me being in a game called Furcadia. I was just going to finish learning everything when I heard my little sister Cate's annoying voce say:"JENNY JENNY JENNY WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!"  
I sighed and got up.  
Cate:YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND!  
Jenny:A way to get me an alarm clock?  
Cate:NO!! I FOUND A PLACE CALLED FURCADIA!! IS SO CUTE AND IT'S FULL OF ADORABLE TWO- LEGGED TALKING ANIMALS!  
Jenny: That's odd I-  
Cate:LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GOOOOO!!! Cate pulled me out of my bed and into the computer room.[When did she get so strong] I thought.


	2. Chapter 1:Sucked In!

Chaper 1: Sucked in!  
Cate's Point of view

Cate:What are you going to name yours??I'm naming mine Cattriena Nannabell Purrfection!! Oh oh oh!! We should make them SISTERS!! What do you think Jenny?  
Jenny:I'm naming mine Jennyfurr Nannabell Purrfection. Ok. they can be sisters.  
Cate:YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!! OH!! When we are done all the learning and stuff, WE SHOULD MEET UP BECAUSE WE ARE SISTERS RIGHT JENNY?  
Jenny:Yea... ok.  
I walk over to Jennny's computer and poke her.  
Cate:Whats wrong Jen? Jenny Jen Jen Jenny Jen Jenners... Jen. I knock Jenny on the head 3 times and say Cate:Hello? Is there a Jenny here? Or is she sleeping?  
Jenny sighs Jenny:Its just that, I'm not very happy about you waking me up in the middle of my good dream.  
I could tell when Jenny is lieing. Her heart beats faster and she sweats. [EWEY sweat!] I thought Cate:Jenny, I know your lieing. Tell me the truth Jen, Or I'm telling!  
Jenny:Ok fine. Its just that,well. The thing is is that. I. Just wanna play with kids MY age. Not yours. I just wanna have fun with older kids. And another thing. If I join and be sisters with you, Will you not follow my every move or embarrass me in front of everyone else.  
What Jenny said hurt my feelings. There were tears in my eyes but I blinked them away.  
Cate:I'll try.

I showed her how to join up and how to make her furre look kinda like mine.  
Jenny:Ok Cate I think I can take it from here.  
Cate:Ok I'm done my furre.  
Jenny:When did you finish?  
Cate:Before I woke you up.  
Jenny:Ok.  
Cate:Tell me when your done.  
Jenny:Kay.  
I walked back to my computer and waited.  
Cate:You done yet?  
Jenny:No.  
Cate:Sure?  
Jenny:Yes.  
By now I had sat down. [Whats taking her so long?] I asked myself[Maybe she forgot her email, or she is looking for]  
Jenny:Ok Cate! My furre is ready to meet yours!  
Cate:Ok! Just tell me where you are so we can meet!  
Jenny:I think I see you!  
Cate:REALLY? DO YA MEAN IT!! I'LLL GO SEE IF I CAN FIND YOURS!  
Jenny:Ok ok ok ok! Yeah I found you!  
Cate:LETS BECOME FRIENDS!  
Jenny:Ok!  
I look at my computer closely. [Is there a purple spot on the screen?] I asked myself. I snuck over to see that Jenny's computer had the same spot. But, it looks like the purple spot is growing. I looked back at my computer. The same thing. It started to take some little things into the computer.  
Cate:JEN!! THE COMPUTER IS DOING SOMETHING REALLY WIERD!! AND SO IS YOURS!! CAN YOU COME CHECK IT OUT?  
Jenny:Yeah yeah ok I'll give itr a look-see.  
Jenny walked up to her computer and saw the purple spot taking things into the computer.  
Jenny:Um Cate. How did this spot get onto our computers?  
Cate:I dont know. I looked at my screen and saw a purple spot. And then I walked over to your computer to find the same thing going on.  
Jenny:I think its---WHOAH!! ITS LIFTING ME OFF MY FEET!!! CATE! QUICK!! HELP!  
Cate:YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE BEING SUCKED IN JEN!  
Cate:JENNY!!! DO YOU THINK WE WILL SURVIVE?  
Jenny:I DONT REALLY KNOW CATE!  
Cate & Jenny:SOMEBODY HELLLLLLLPPP UUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!!!


End file.
